An absorbent body to be used for disposable diapers or disposable pants is generally formed by mixing pulp fibers (cotton-like crushed pulp), thermofusible fibers, highly water absorbent resin powder, and the like pneumatically sent from respective storage tanks and sucking and depositing the mixture to and on the circumferential face of a suction drum formed a recessed part (a suction region) with an approximately same shape of that of an aimed absorbent body. The absorbent deposited on the suction drum by suction is transferred to a suction conveyer for transportation and assembled in a production line of the disposable absorbent article.
Herein, in the case where the absorbent body is a double layer structure, a method which includes arranging two suction drums in series, synchronously controlling the drums, and layering an upper layer absorbent body formed on the downstream side suction drum on a lower layer absorbent body transferred to a suction conveyer from the upstream side suction drum, is employed.
Conventionally, many absorbent bodies with a double layer structure have had a structure with a projected cross-sectional shape formed by layering the upper layer absorbent body with a smaller surface area than that of the lower layer absorbent body on the center of the lower layer absorbent body to increase the absorption amount of urine or the like or to improve the close fitting to the crotch of a female. However, an absorbent body with such a structure thick in the center part is hard to be twisted along the movement of the wearer and consequently sometimes forms a gap from an excretory organ. Further, in the case of using it in combination with a urine removal pad, the volume becomes further bulky and it results in unpleasant stiff feeling for the wearer.
To solve the above-mentioned problem, the applicant of this invention found an absorbent laminate with a simple structure that was easy to be twisted along the body shape and movement of the person who put it on and effective to prevent leakage without giving stiff impression to the person who put it on even in the case where the absorbent laminate was used in combination with a separate urine removal pad and already applied for a patent (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2003-70842).